Dear Anteiku
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Oneshot. What if Kaneki never went back to Anteiku but his letter made it back home.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL.  
** Date Uploaded: December 18, 2018- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **DEAR ANTEIKU**

Touka was cleaning the tables after they finally survived the day's events. It's been really crowded for the past week. It's always double duty for all of them.

The jerk Nishiki was closing up outside while Irimi and Koma were finishing up with inventory so they can restock before tomorrow begins.

Hinami was assisting Touka and the manager was out somewhere with Yomo. They needed another helping hand. They needed Kaneki.

"What?! Get off my face! We're closed I said!"

Touka heard Nishiki yelling outside. She wondered what kind of a fight he started this time. (One of the reasons they don't let him close up outside was because he keeps giving them problems).

"Hinami, can you make sure big brother Nishiki doesn't hurt a pigeon or something?" Touka mumbled at the formerly child ghoul they've been taking care of.

Hinami has now grown like a teenager. But she's still fond of books and she still misses Kaneki the same way Touka misses him too. Hinami nodded and ran outside.

"Always in a foul mood, huh Touka?" Koma brought up. "To help you out, I have a story that'll tone down your foul mood."

"I think I already heard that story." Touka replied but Koma grinned his smug grin.

"The Devil Ape has so much adventures that he couldn't have told you everything!"

Then they heard the door slammed open. Hinami was the first to enter while Nishiki was dragging their sign back in and closing the door.

"Careful Hinami. Did Nishiki told you to break the door? Because that's not how you do it." Koma says.

"I didn't teach her anything!"

"No! There was a postman who delivered a letter for us!" Hinami exclaimed and waved the letrer in her hand. Touka didn't seem interested in it. "It's from Big brother Kaneki!"

As soon as Touka heard it, she turned to Hinami who was now in the middle of Nishiki, Koma and Irimi.

"Hinami..." she tried to speak... Was it true? It's been years since he left. He decided to only send that now?!

"It's true!"

Touka rushed towards them to see the unopened letter. The envelope was still sealed, at the back was Anteiku's address and Kaneki Ken's name.

When they opened the letter, they were mixed with excitement and concern of Kaneki's current condition and whereabouts. They were only able to hear from him just now.

The thrill to hear from here was there.

Even Hinami. Hinami was leaping in joy when she entered the shop.

"Dear Anteiku, I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything. It wasn't my intention to hurt anyone when I left. Especially you. Touka. You've been really the reason why I was able to understand more of my ghoul side and how I was able to deal with the cruel realities between humans and ghouls. I was unaware- no, ignorant of it before. You or Yomo may not be the nicest teachers I ever met, * _cue Touka rages_ * but you two are the best. _*cue Touka blushes*_

I don't have anything to say to you, Nishiki, you jerk. _*cue Nishiki rages*_ Except to take care of Anteiku for me. I can't rely on you to teach Hinami how to read or help Koma clean the shop but I know you can protect them when you need to. It's your instinct to protect the one you love. That's why, love them for me. _*cue Nishiki rages of embarrassment and denial*_

I'm sorry as well, Hinami. There's a lot I want to teach you and a lot I want to read with you. You've been like a sister I never had and it's been really fun whenever we study together or play in Touka's room without permission _*cue glaring Touka*_ , but I wish I could see you grow up. _*cue, Hinami sobbing_ * I'm sure you'll grow into a beautiful young lady. Just like Irimi-san. *Irimi smiles* Don't be jealous Touka, you're the only girl for me. Of course I have to say something to my seniors. _*cue Koma waiting for his turn*_

I miss you all. I miss the Manager who took me in. I miss Yomo. I miss everyone. Even Loser. _*cue Koma still waiting for his turn*_

Don't worry about me because I am happy where I am. I'll always be watching over you all when I visit. I sent this letter because I didn't want any of you to worry about me. _*cue Touka denies she's worried*_ I love you all so much... that I wish I could've stayed. But if I did, we all know you won't be living the way you do now.

I love you Touka. You don't have to love me back because I don't have to courage to tell you this face-to-face. But I hope this letter relays my feelings the way I want it to. _*cue Touka smiling and blushing but hiding it by denial*_

Everyone take care of Touka for me. I want her smile now to be her smile until the end. Genuine. Cute. Tell the manager I also owe him one.

Kaneki Ken"

Touka squeezed the letter in her hand. She wanted to rip it to pieces out of irritation but she couldn't. Not when the letter contains Kaneki's feelings for her.

*cue until now Koma was waiting to be mentioned but he never was.

Outside of the shop, the man who delivered the letter was hearing the loud noises they've been making inside. His blonde hair was covered by the hood over his head and orange headphones were hanging by his neck.

He beamed at their reactions and began to walk away, satisfied. "I delivered your message, Kaneki. Watch over them from there, my friend."


End file.
